Stone
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: The Cullen's are human children, but a ball could change that. Please read, I promise it's good. (Now complete. One shot sequels coming later on.)
1. Chapter 1

Stone

I own nothing

This is different than anything I've ever done, in this one, the story is the same is in finding family, except they're all human.

-Alice's point of view -

Teddy bears, dolls, new toys, music players, I liked this "Christmas" thing. All my siblings and I were gathered around the tree, trading candy, laughing, playing, and being warned by Edward not to eat all the candy at once. Emmett only laughed and poured a pixie stick in his mouth.

"Lets go play outside!"

I suggested as I tried to pull the door open, but fell back.

"Ow."

I whined and got back up. Jasper pulled a box by the door and pulled it open. My new boots sunk into the snow up to my ankles. We ran over to the playground, I climbed the ladder and hung upside down on the monkey bars, then climbed over to the slide. Suddenly Emmett threw a huge ball at us and said

"the fiwst one to get to the gwound wins!"

I ran the other way and crossed the rope bridge, then went down a slide to the next level of the playground, I crossed the monkey bars again and dropped onto the platform, then ran to the fire fighter pole and slid down as my boots sunk into the snow again.

"I win!"

I declared happily.

"Wanna play catch?"

Rose asked as she bounced a much smaller ball on the third level of the playground. She slid down the main slide, sending her through twists and tunnels. I stood on the edge of the woods as she threw it, I missed and it flew deep into the woods, very deep.

"I'll get it!"

I volunteered.

"No way, I get it."

Emmett said with his arms crossed.

"Rock paper scissors."

I declared. He drew rock, I drew paper.

"I win. I'll go get it."

I confirmed. I started running off when I started feeling dizzy, as if I was going to have a vision, but it never came, I couldn't see the house anymore, I couldn't see anything, it was getting dark, I wasn't sure where I was. My footprints were already filled with fresh snow. I was scared and alone in the woods, an idea came to me as my music player poked me from my pockets. I hadn't figured out how to work it yet, but after hitting four of five buttons, I finally made sound come out.

-Jasper's point of view -

"It been too long, what if she hurt?"

I asked as I took a seat on a tree stump.

"It's only been 30 minutes jazz, calm down."

Rose said with out a care. I heard the door open.

"Come on guys, time for bed."

Carlisle declared.

"But Alice is still out there."

I whined in protest.

"Out where?"

Esme asked looking concerned.

"She went to go get a ball, but it been to long, what if she-"

rose cut me off.

"She knows the woods like she knows when Emmett's up to something, she's fine."

She told me again.

"I'll find her, guys. Just get to sleep."

Carlisle told us as he kissed the top of each of our heads. We followed Esme inside. She helped us out of our snow clothes and started cooking. We ate. It had been at least an hour, he still wasn't back yet.

"Mom, where Alice and daddy?"

I asked as she stroked my hair back and pulled the blanket over me.

"Don't worry jazzie, they'll be fine."

She promised and kissed my forehead.

-Carlisle's point of view -

I wondered the woods calling her name

"Alice?"

The only response was my echo. About an hour in, I decided I couldn't do it alone. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed 911.

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

The voice asked.

"We have a missing child."

I told her.

"Where was the last place she was seen?"

She questioned, not sounding surprised.

"The other children said she went into the woods, looking for a ball."

I informed her, feeling like the worst parent in the world.

"We'll be sending a few officers momentarily. What was her skin tone, name, age, eye color, height, weight, and hair color?"

She asked.

"Very pale Caucasian, Alice Cullen, 3, blue, 2' 11" about 20 pounds, and black hair."

I told her.

"Where are you located?"

She asked.

"420 woodcroft avenue, forks washington."

I told her.

"Officers will be there soon."

She told me.

"Keep calm."

She added before disconnecting. Moments later I heard sirens. One I recognized as Charlie swan got out of the car first.

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

Charlie promised. I nodded once as the headed into the woods.

"Do you have anything of hers so that the dogs can pick up her scent?"

Another officer asked. I picked up the teddy bear sitting on the swing with the black bow on its ear. I handed it to the other officer. He nodded once and brought a police dog out of the back of the car. The dog sniffed it and barked as if saying "got it." The dog ran into the woods the officer followed, so did I. The search continued for hours, there still wasn't a sign of her.

"We won't give up until she's safe."

I heard an officer say into a Walkie talkie.

"Four ten."

He replied. We heard a shrill scream, of a child no doubt, Alice.

"That was her."

I told one of the officers.

"Alice!"

I called running toward the sound.

"Daddy!"

She called sounding like she was hurt or in pain. There was a wolf's howl. And no more sound.

-Alice's point of view -

I awoke to a sharp pain, it wasn't like an animal bite, it felt like a snake bite, but multiplied by thousands. A scream escaped my lips. The ache was deep, I could hardly breathe, this pain couldn't be imagined? Would it ever heal? I wanted to scream. Was this a dream? How could this happen, happen to me? It wasn't fair, this nightmare, this kind of torture, I couldn't bare. I tried to get up, but fell back causing my music player to play again. "I'm so stubborn, it's how I got here all alone, feels like forever" the player sang. I heard a voice yell in the distance

"Alice!"

My hope returned, but the pain still flooded me.

"Daddy!"

I yelled back. I could feel my breathing slowing down, my heart as well, what had bitten me? How could it be killing me so fast?

"Hang on when the water is rising, Hang on when the waves are crashing, Hang on, just don't ever let go. Hang on when you are barely breathing, Hang on when your heart's still beating, Hang on, just don't ever let go."

The song continued. It was getting harder to breathe, harder to live. I couldn't scream anymore, there wasn't enough air. My vision was fading again. No, this couldn't be it.

"Dad."

I squeaked. The fire was filling me, I'd never felt so much pain in my short life. I was screaming mentally, I saw something furry coming toward me. A wolf, but I couldn't move. The wolf howled loudly. "Help. . ." I wanted to scream, but couldn't. My eyes got heavy, I couldn't breathe, a gasped for my final breaths, my heart was barley beating. I felt it stop, but I could still feel the pain. I reached out to the furry wolf and touched its leg. It nuzzled my hand with his nose. My eyes closed, but the pain never lessened.

-Carlisle's point of view -

"I've found her!"

Charlie yelled. His expression suddenly changed.

"Carlisle, your a doctor right?"

He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

I questioned looking over at him.

"She's already cold, not just like, from laying in the snow, like we're too late cold."

He said cautiously. I took her from his arms, he was right, she was inhumanly cold.

"There's an ambulance on standby. Lets get her there."

The other officer demanded as they took her and ran the other way. The wolf who had been standing over her looked to me with a whimper.

"Thanks."

I told it as it lowered it's head as if saying "pet me." I smiled a little and scratched his head.

"Good boy."

I said as I turned the other way and began running after the police. I joined Alice in the back of the ambulance.

"She dosen't have a heart beat."

I said in sudden realization.

"We need a defibrillator, stat!"

I told one of the other doctors.

"We don't have one on hand."

The other told me.

"There has to be something we can do!"

I protested as I took Alice's tiny hand.

"We're here now. Lets go."

He commanded as we pushed Alice through the hall. I rubbed the two pieces together.

"Clear!"

I called as I pressed them onto her chest. There wasn't any movement. No change in heart rate. I couldn't loose her. Her pulse was gone too. I tried the defibrillator once again, but there was still nothing.

After an hour of trying, there still wasn't any results. A tear rolled down my cheek,

"Stay with me Alice, please."

I begged.

"Ali. . ."

I whispered as I started to break down.

"I'm sorry."

I whispered as I stroked her hair.

"Any progress?"

One of the nurses asked hopefully. I shook my head as I leaned over her.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle."

She apologized.

"I shouldn't of let them go outside."

I whimpered in tears.

-Esme's point of view -

The phone rang. I ran over and picked it from its cradle.

"Hello?"

I asked

"we've found your daughter, unfortunately, things aren't looking good. She's been bitten by some animal, she doesn't have a heartbeat, they've been trying for an hour or more."

The officer on the phone told me sorrowfully.

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

I told him as I hung up. I ran up the stairs and woke each of the children up except for jasper and emmett who were still silently awake.

"Wake up, they've found Alice."

I told them.

"They finded her?"

Jasper asked as he perked up.

"Yes. Lets go."

I said as rose sat up.

"Is she okay?"

She asked as I lifted the sleeping baby Bella from her crib. I ignored her question as Emmett looked around sleepily.

"Momma?"

I looked over to his sparkling green eyes.

"Yes sweetie?"

I asked.

"I sowwy."

He whispered.

"For what?"

I asked sitting by him.

"I wet her go aftew it, I wet her win."

He said as he teared up.

"It aww my fauwt."

He said as tears rolled down his cheek.

"No, no, it's not, you didn't know."

I told him as I held him close and stroked his hair.

"Come on, lets go see Ali."

I suggested as they all ran down stairs and piled into their car seats. I buckled Bella in and jumped into the driver seat and drove out onto the road. The long road wound to the hospital. In about two hours later, we finally arrived. I opened my door and unfastened Bella, Emmett and Rosalie held each other's hands. Jasper paced, waiting for me to walk them across the parking lot. Edward looked worried, as Emmett did. I held Jasper's hand, the others made a chain, keeping each other safe. Jasper ran in the door and climbed onto Edward's shoulders.

"Where's Alice?!"

He demanded as he tried to crawl up onto the desk. I grabbed him and put him back on the floor.

"We're here to see Alice Cullen."

I told the receptionist and correcting jasper.

"Room 237."

He told me.

"Thank you."

I said gratefully as we walked down the hall way. Jasper shoved the door open and pulled a chair to Alice's bed side and climbed onto it. He took her hand, dropped it, then took it again. Carlisle was crying silently, trying to hide it. He came over to me and hugged me tight. I rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"It'll be okay carlisle."

I promised.

"You don't understand, I've been trying non stop for the last 3 hours, and haven't gotten a single movement. I think I've lost her."

He squeaked thought tears.

"Maybe she'll come around."

I whispered as I held him in a close embrace.

-Two days later -

Today was the day of the funeral for our tiny Alice who had died too soon. The children didn't understand exactly what was going on. They were all dressed in suits, except for rose who complemented a long black dress and Mary-Janes. Jasper had been quiet today, he seemed to have a better understanding of what was happening than the others due to his power.

"Alice go bye bye?"

Jasper asked with big eyes as he tugged on my dress. I nodded sadly as I picked him up.

"Sorry Hun."

I whispered as I held him tight.

"It okay momma. It not like you knowed. Only Alice could have knowed."

He told me.

"Do you think she did?"

I asked him. Edward shook his head.

"She almost had one while she was in the woods, but she fainted before it came."

He told me. People stood by us, and told us that they were sorry for our loss. We would reply with a thank you, until it was finally time to sit and listen to the preacher. Jasper crawled from my lap over to Carlisle.

"Daddy, why her?"

He asked with tearful eyes.

"I'd like to know that too."

Carlisle replied as he pulled him into a hug. As the preacher spoke, Emmett cried almost as much as jasper. He still felt like it was all his fault, Edward kept a brave face, but I could tell he'd break eventually. Behind the pastor, I saw something move, people looked shocked, one woman even screamed and ran out. Our tiny child who we'd thought was dead, raised her head to glance around. She squinted as the light reached her eyes. She seemed confused. Before I thought, I ran up and grabbed her into a hug.

"Momma?"

She asked

"yes? Yes, sweetie?"

I asked holding her tighter.

"I'm thirsty."

She complained.

"Lets go home, baby."

I suggested. Our tiny children surrounded us, all trying to do the same thing, just trying to get to Alice.

* * *

**A/n: so, any theories on what bit her? Share yours below :) seriously, I wanna know. Don't be shy, one of my friends guessed a zombie bunny (wrong) so you can't get much worse than that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stone 2

-Alice's point of view -

What was I? I was positive I was dead. I still had movement over my body, my lungs didn't need to function, and I didn't have a heart beat. I wasn't human anymore, but I didn't know what I was. My sight was enhanced, and I could hear things from a mile away.

"Here you go sweetie."

My mother told me as she handed me a sippy cup. Apple juice had been my favorite. Naturally, I took a large gulp of it. Something wasn't right. It tasted awful. I swallowed but began coughing shortly after.

"Ali, what's wrong?"

Mom asked as she pulled me onto her lap.

"I don't know."

I admitted as our eyes met.

"Carlisle!"

Mom called putting me back onto the floor and running after dad.

"What's wrong?"

I heard him ask her quietly from the other side of the house.

"Alice, it's Alice, look at her eyes."

I heard her whisper quickly in a panicked tone.

"Daddy, what's wrong with me?"

I whimpered with my eyes closed as he crouched next to me.

"I'm not sure sweetie, open your eyes."

He requested. I shook my head. He lifted my chin until it was level with his eyes.

"Come on sweetie, please?"

He asked. I blinked softly and sadly, my eyes opened slowly as our eyes met.

"Daddy?"

I asked when he didn't move.

"You're alright."

He told me, finally.

"Are you sure? Why was mommy scared?"

I asked. I felt like I was crying, but no tears were falling. I didn't even have tears? What was wrong with me? What was I? I glanced into the mirror in front of me. I figured it out. My eyes were ruby red. I'd changed, but I didn't understand it. I touched a hand to the mirror, seeing if it was actually even me. My skin was much paler than usual. My hair was darker, my eyelashes were longer, my eyebrows had a shape to them, my lips were fuller and a darker shade of red. I sat staring at myself for a few moments, I looked like a super model, but felt like a frightened child, Emmett ran over to me and threw his arms around me.

"Awice, I'm so sowwy."

He said crying.

"It's fine."

I promised him.

"Don't cry."

I commanded holding him tight. He looked up at me with sparkling eyes.

"You too?"

I asked knowing he'd noticed.

"Awice, youw scawy now.."

He whispered.

"I'll protect you."

I promised.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

He asked

"no, no. Of corse not. You're safe with me."

I promised. I suddenly realized why this had happened the way it did. This wasn't a bad thing, if anything it was good. Nothing could ever hurt my family as long as I was around. That was my purpose, I was a protector.

"I wove you."  
Emmett told me as he hugged me tight.  
"I love you too Emmett. Never go into the woods."  
I demanded softly.  
"I won't."  
He swore.  
"You better not."  
I threatened.  
"Guys, time for bed."  
Mom said softly. Naturally, Emmett began crying. He hated bed time, and usually cried himself to sleep before,we got up stairs. Mom picked us both up, one in either arm. She climbed the stairs and pushed open the door to Emmett's room first. She laid him down in the crib, as predicted, he was already asleep. She clicked the light off and turned his night light on, then closed his door again softly. She walked across the hall and opened my door, she laid me down gently as she took a book from the shelf. I pretended to be asleep about half way though. She stopped reading and kissed my forehead. She pulled the blanket over me and walked out soundlessly. I laid in my bed, even though I couldn't sleep, it was impossible. The thirst was still burning at my throat, but juice never helped, neither did water, milk, or even soda. I still didn't know what I was. It turned out that I had inhuman strength and speed as well. I was also immune to injuries. I pushed open my window and jumped out. I soon met who I was looking for.

"Wolf!"

I called out. It turned its head to glance at me.

"Hello."

I told it as I walked closer. It bowed its head signaling that it was okay for me to pat him. I reached my hand out and scratched his head. He nuzzled his head against my hand like he had those many nights ago.

"What am I, innocent wolf?"

I asked as I sat on the ground patting him. His head turned the other way, as if looking for something. He stood, then pressed a paw lightly on my leg as if saying "stay." I nodded once. He stood about 100 yards away from me, then jumped into the air. He changed into a human. I gasped softly as he pulled shorts on behind a bush. The human appeared a child like me, except older, maybe 5 or 6.

"Hi Alice, I'm Jacob."

He said happily as he sat by me.

"Hi."

I whispered in a frightened tone.

"Don't be scared. I keep people safe, I'm a wolf of the Quileute tribe."

He told me.

"Do you know what I am?"

I asked him innocently as I pulled my knees to my chest.

"You're a vampire, silly."

He said with a laugh.

"How do I stop being so thirsty?"

I asked him, rubbing my neck.

"Follow my lead."

He commanded as he phased again. He started running, I followed him funning at full speed. He growled and jumped onto a deer's back and bit it, causing it to bleed. His tail wagged as he sat by a tree. I looked at him in confusion. He phased back and said

"drain it, don't you know what a vampire is?"

With a chuckle.

"You mean, drink, the blood...?"

I asked in disbelief. He nodded. I walked over cautiously and took a sniff, it smelled nice, but it was blood. I bit into its neck, blood filled my mouth, it was sweet and satisfied my thirst for now.

"Thank you."

I whispered.

"How often should I do this?"

I asked

"a few times a week."

Was his reply. I hugged him but then heard Esme call

"Alice?!"

In a worried tone.

"Gotta go."

I told him as I flew to my bedroom window and pretended to be asleep. The door opened to reveal Esme.

"Alice?"

She asked

"yeah mom?"

I asked pretending to be tiered.

"Come on down."

She invited as she started to walk out.

"Mom, I found out what I am."

I whispered.

"That's great! What are you?"

She asked sitting by me.

"Promise you won't get scared, or make me go away?"

I asked with big eyes.

"It dosen't matter what you are, I'll never love you any less."

She promised.

"Mommy, I'm a vampire."

I told her barley above a whisper. She through her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Then your my little vampire."

She told me as she kissed my forehead.

"Also, I don't sleep, if I'm gone in the morning, it won't be unusual. I'll just be in the woods, hunting."

I informed her.

"Hunting? For what?"

She asked.

"Animals."

I answered simply.

"For blood."

I added.

"Vampires can live off the blood of an animal?"

She asked seeming surprised.

"That's the only way Jacob taught me."

I told her.

"Who's Jacob?"

She asked in an interested tone.

"He's a Quileute wolf. He's the reason dad found me. He was the wolf who howled."

I informed her.

"How'd he tell you?"

She asked as another wolf, not Jacob, howled.

"You don't live in the world you think you do, mom. He's a wear wolf."

I reveled.

"How old is he?"

She asked as a worried mother would.

"He's 6."

I answered.

"Maybe I could meet him sometime."

She requested.

"Why not now?"

I asked as I jumped from the window and called

"Jacob!"

As soon as I did, the little wolf came trotting toward me.

"Jacob, this is Esme, she's my mom."

I told him as she came out the door in a much more human way.

"You still have time to phase back."

I mentioned he ran behind a bush and phased into a human form and pulled a pair of shorts on. He ran back out to my side as Esme made her way over to me, the others followed her, jasper was at her side.

"Hi I'm Jacob."

He introduced politely.

"Hi Jacob, I'm Esme."

Esme told him as she squatted down to his eye level.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

He said politely. There was another howl, it sounded more urgent like something bad had happened.

"Excuse me, we'll have to Finnish meeting some other time."

He told us. I nodded, knowing what was happening. He ran the other way and phased into wolf form. He ran deep into the woods and howled as if saying "don't worry, I'm coming." I looked to Esme in hope that she approved of him being around. I heard another howl from miles and miles away, it sounded like Jacob, he also sounded like he was in pain.

"Mom, I need to help him."

I told her.

"I'll be fine."

I promised. She nodded once.

"Thanks."

I whispered and ran at my top speed. I found the wolf in under 3 minutes, but it wasn't Jacob. There was a large adult with red eyes and long black hair. By his side was a shorter blonde woman, who also had red eyes. My un beating heart raced, knowing they'd be stronger than me. I was wrong, it wasn't Jacob, it was someone I hadn't met yet. The blonde picked me up. I was frozen in fear.

"Aro."

She said turning to the man.

"Yes Jane?"

He asked.

"A child."

She said worriedly.

"Immortal?"

He asked.

"Yes, but she's tame. We didn't even hear about her."

The blonde defended me.

"I won't hurt anyone, please don't hurt me."

I begged.

"Golden eyes."

the blonde said in disbelief.

"Aro, she hunts animals, I don't think she's a threat."

She told the man and held me tighter.

"Jane dear, please, all immortal children are a threat."

The man they called Aro protested.

"Who's your creator?"

Aro asked taking my hand.

"I don't know."

I replied.

"I was retrieving a ball for my siblings, and fainted, when I woke up, pain was just filling me, when I woke up, I was at my own funeral. They thought I was dead."

I told her.

"Siblings?"

She asked.

"They're human, I've taken it upon myself to protect them even more now that I'm what I am."

Her eyes looked like she genuinely loved me.

"I admire your strength, you live with humans and you don't want their blood in the least?"

She asked.

"Of corse not, they're my family."

I replied, shocked that she would ever think that I'd kill my family. Another man walked in the distance. He was tall and had brown hair.

"Jane, is there trouble?"

He asked.

"Yes."

She admitted.

"She's an immortal, but she isn't a risk."

She told him, holding me close.

"I can't kill her."

I heard her whisper as she discovered her own weakness.

"I love her."

She said in barley a whisper.

"She may be the closest thing I'll ever have to a daughter."

She told the man.

"But I have my own family."

I protested.

"Sweetie, it isn't good for you to be around humans, you might slip up, it wouldn't be good if you slipped up in public, people would freak, then we'd be forced to kill you. I enjoy killing people, but i think I like you."

She told me. I heard a low male scream in the distance.

"My dad, he's hurt, please, let me help him." I begged.


	3. Chapter 3

Stone 3

-Carlisle's point of view -

She was gone for too long again. Even though she was somehow invincible, I still worried, she was my daughter, after all. I snuck into the woods to search for her once more. A man appeared in front of me. He had blonde hair in a surfer cut. He bit into my neck, and soon I was on the ground groaning in pain.  
"I'm sorry, it's for the best."  
He promised and flashed into the distance. A small scream of pain filled the area, it felt like there was fire spreading through me, what was happening felt like what Alice had described.  
"Esme!"  
I called gruffly. I heard leaves crunching in the distance.  
"Daddy!"  
I heard someone call. I felt weight suddenly fall onto my chest.  
"Daddy?"  
Alice's innocent voice asked.  
"Daddy, can you hear me?"  
She asked as she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.  
"I'm sorry, daddy, it'll be over soon though."  
She said sadly.  
"I'll keep you safe while you change."  
She promised. My heartbeat slowed, breathing became almost impossible.  
"Don't fight it."  
She suggested. I fainted.

-Alice's point of view -

I was lifted from my dad by the blonde again.  
"Can I make sure he turns out okay?"  
I asked.  
"Child, stop caring about the mortals."  
She commanded.  
"But he's my daddy!"  
I protested. She began to carry me away as I kicked and cried in protest and called "daddy! Help!"  
He was already too far in the transformation to be responsive. The tall man with brown hair snatched me. He dug his fingers painfully into my neck.  
"Look, shut up, or we will kill you."  
He demanded.  
"Alec, stop it your scaring her."  
He blonde woman hissed and took me back into her arms.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
I finally asked.  
"Back to Italy."  
She replied.  
"It'll be better for you."  
She tried to convince me.  
"Italy?!"  
I shouted worriedly.  
"No! Take me home!"  
I protested.  
"Ah, ah, ah. don't fight, we won't hesitate to kill your family."  
She told me. I gasped in fright.  
"Fine, take me. Just, just please, don't hurt them."  
I whispered.  
"Can I at least right them a note for my final good bye?"  
I asked in tears.  
"Okay."  
She said with a satisfied smile. She handed me a pen and paper.  
"Make it fast."  
She commanded. I nodded.

"Dear family,  
I'm going away. I know you'll miss me, but it's part of protecting you guys. Dads been bitten, he'll be awake again in three days. I love you guys so much, maybe I'll see you again someday. Don't ever forget me.  
Love you,  
Alice"  
I wrote.  
"Done?"  
She asked, picking me up.  
"Yeah."  
I told her as I dashed to Jasper's window and wedged it in.  
"Lets go."  
She rushed as she lifted me from the ground.  
"Good bye."  
I whispered.

Soon, we were at an airport. I clung to Jane, knowing if I got lost, she'd kill my family.  
"Calm down sweet."  
Jane said  
"people will find you suspicious if you don't stop squirming."  
She hissed.  
"Pretend to sleep."  
She suggested. I nodded and closed my eyes. She carried me through the building, her steps were less rapid than my human mothers, I heard Jane's voice purchasing plane tickets.  
"Yes, the next available flight to Italy."  
She confirmed.  
"Yeah, that's fine."  
I heard her say. I continued to pretend that I was asleep. I felt her sit down, probably waiting for the plane.  
"I miss my family."  
I whispered.  
"You'll go so much farther with us, Hun."  
She promised.  
"What if I don't want to? What if I'd rather stay, and protect my other family?"  
I asked sadly as non existent tears threatened to fall  
"They'll all be dead in a few decades anyway."  
She said simply.  
"Yes, but I want to be with them."  
I protested.  
"You don't need them."  
"But I want them."  
"That's understood, but you can't always have what you want."  
She hissed.  
"I miss jasper."  
I whined.  
"Who's this jasper you speak of?"  
She asked looking interested.  
"He's my best friend. And once we get older, my mate."  
I told her.  
"If I get him, will you be good and come back with us?"  
She offered. I nodded.  
"Will you get my teddy bear too?"  
I asked in desperation. She nodded. As she stood, she handed me to the man with the brown hair who had caused Jane to scold him for scaring me.  
"I'm going to get a few things. Be back in a few minutes."  
She told him. He nodded in response.  
"Please don't hurt me."  
I begged as she went out of my sight.  
"I'm only letting you live because of how much my sister loves you. But don't think for even one second that I'll hesitate to rip your head off if you misbehave."  
He threatened.  
"Yes sir."  
I agreed and nodded silently. There was a silence of about three or four minutes. Neither one of us said a word. Soon, the minutes became an hour, and Jane returned. She handed me my bear and sat next to us with jasper sleeping on her shoulder. I reached up to hold Jasper's hand. As soon as I took it, a small smile spread across his lips. The plain soon arrived, I was carried by Alec. When jasper awoke, we were already in voltera. He glanced around, and began to panic when he didn't recognizing the surroundings.  
"Calm down."  
I whispered.  
"You're safe."  
"Where are we?"  
"We're in Italy."  
"Where's mom and dad?"  
"Dad got bitten, then we were kidnaped by other vampires."  
"Are they going to let us go?"  
"I don't think so."  
"That's okay. As long as I'm with you, I'll be okay."  
He took my hand and kissed my cheek. If I weren't immortal, I would have passed out.  
"We're the same temperature."  
I noted.  
"I was immortal before you were. You just never knew."  
I suddenly got a vision, jasper an I were the size of teenagers, we were hand in hand in volturi robes. He picked me up, spun me around, then put me down. He kissed my forehead, and then we kissed. Ewww. There was a small girl behind us, she was smiling widely and giggling a little. She had a shy look to her as she peeked out behind a wall. Her hair was long and red like Jasper's, but with the straightness oh my own. She tugged on my robe and held up her arms. "Mommy!" She called happily as I picked her up in the vision. Jane was in the background. She was smiling proudly, but sadly too.  
"Even though it's been 500 years, I still can't believe you two grew up so fast."  
Jane said hugging us both.  
"Love you mom."  
I heard my future self say to Jane. It was soon clear, we wouldn't ever see the Cullen's again, not only that, we'd eventually forget about them, due to being torn away at such a young age.

As the vision progressed, I saw myself, sitting in one of the thrones. A woman with long brown hair entered the room.  
"Alice."  
She said in almost a surprised tone.  
"Do I know you?"  
I asked  
"You don't remember me, do you?"  
She asked.  
"I'm afraid not."  
I replied.  
"I'm Bella. You found me as a baby. I was still human. We spent almost a month together."  
She told me.  
"What are you doing here?"  
I asked her.  
"I'm here to take you home."  
She whispered.  
"Chelsea."  
I heard Aro say. The curly blonde haired woman glanced toward me.  
"I do not wish to return "home" why would I? I have all I need here."  
Myself said under the influence of many different powers.

Suddenly, my vision was over. I glanced to jasper. He glanced at me and held my hand tighter.  
"What did you see?"  
He asked.  
"We were all grown up, we had a daughter, and we'd forgotten the Cullen's. the baby, Bella, she had come to visit, but we didn't like her, I'm not sure why-"  
I was cut off as I was lifted from the ground by a medium hight teenage looking girl.  
"Come here, don't worry, this won't hurt."  
She promised.  
She glanced into my eyes, and held the glare for a few moments.  
"There all done."  
She said as she put me down. I didn't remember anything, I could still walk and talk of corse, but there weren't any familiar faces. The woman soon lifted up the small boy beside me. Once she put him down, she squatted down by us.  
"You're Alice."  
She pointed to me.  
"You're jasper."  
She pointed to the boy.  
"Jane is your mother."  
She told me, pointing to a short blonde woman behind her.  
"And Caius is your father."  
She told jasper.  
"You are mates, you love each other."  
She explained.  
"Yes ma'am."  
We replied in sync.  
"I think you'll like it here."  
She told us smiling.  
We agreed as we were introduced to the rest of forever.


End file.
